leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Kait-zero/Priscilla the Cursed Queen
Introduction Hello fellow summoners, here I got another champ made by me (well, not actually by me, but I remade , the Spider Queen and named her the "cursed" Queen cause it fits more with my lore) Enjoy :D All her Abilities are subject to change depending what i see that fits Lore Relations * Father: Ormos the brave: Demacian commander, give her a Peace proposal between Demacia and Shurima, love at first sight * Mother: Queen Araignée: Queen of Shurima * Xerath: Teach her everything she knows about Magic, High lv Summoners use him (in his ascended form) as a Seal to prison Regna (Priscilla). Lore "After her parents Murder Priscilla became the Queen of Shurima, despite been so young she showed great knowledge about Shurima's problems, unluckily Priscilla reign started during the Rune Wars, wave after wave enemy's armies was close to cross the city walls, Priscilla new that her powers weren’t enough to protect her people from the Rune Wars' calamity and her master, Xerath, sealed himself on his lab, claiming to have a solution to protect Shurima. Alone she started to investigate herself for a solution, then she remembered a Gem Called "Regna's Heart", a gem that seals the power of an Evil Goddess, She knew that whit all that power she would be able to protect her people or even end the Rune War. The Gem was sealed deep inside her Palace and it should never be opened, but it was her only choice. After she obtained the stone she heard a voice saying: "control the rage or be consumed by it", the Gem fused whit her, it turned her into something different, whit the power of the Gem she manage to decimate the enemies that were attacking Shurima. Some soldiers stated that Priscilla changed since she got the Gem, the true was that the Gem changed her, its power was consuming her, Priscilla heard all this theories and took them as betray, then she managed to corrupt the soldiers, turning them into monstrous Fighters at her control. Whit all this she Entered the Rune Wars whit her Monstrous army, all the power of this wars was causing struggles all over Runeterra a group of most powerful Magic users on Runeterra decided to end it, first of they decided to Lock Priscilla (the biggest source of power) into a Rune Prison deep into Shurima's Desert whit Xerath as the main Seal, there were two problems done and more to go. Whit Priscilla and Xerath locked Shurima fall from a powerful maelstrom cause for the unbalanced Magic power of the War against the power of the Summoners trying to stop it. Imprisoned for crimes Priscilla decided to Meditate, learning to control her anger and therefore controlling her power, Eons passed and Xerath (who was the lock of her prison) managed to escape the prison and releasing Priscilla too, many people were scared, thinking she was the same, but all that time imprisoned led her control over her rage, now she wants to use her powers to return Shurima to its old glory. Priscilla joined the league to search for new alliances." "When you fall in the deeps of the abyss, when you think you can’t fall more, that’s the time when you can only Rise" - Priscilla statement during a conference whit Jarvan the IV and other Demacian commanders Some details ;Voice * Priscilla: most likely I would like Saika's Voice from Sengoku Basara Samurai Heroes ** Some Examples: Saika gameplay the best one I found * Regna: yeah Anger in reverse (guess you found it already), a creature of pure rage and of curse a good Voice would be... actually I got various options: ** Raging Raven from Metal gear Solid 4 (Saw it coming don’t you?) ** Laughing Octopus also has a really great voice ** Screaming Mantis: of course maybe one of the best voices on all B&B unit of MGS4, unfortunately I haven’t found any vid to hear the quotes but you know she is epic ;Personality * Priscilla: Much like Saika (mentioned early) Priscilla is proud, just, and a natural leader, of course unlike Saika Priscilla is a bit less serious but still a good person to be with. * Regna: PURE RAGE, what did you expect, Regna is a creature that feeds from the suffering of others and its sealed inside Priscilla and that just piss her off more, if you were a evil goddess sealed inside a "good lady" you would be pissed of too. Although she is pure evil she reached a point of "friendly rivalry" whit Priscilla, not friend nor enemy but she still is as heartless as always against the enemies of Shurima and will give her powers to Priscilla whenever she needs. Quotes: Movement: Priscilla: *''"Who dares to defy my will"'' *''"Led the wind flow and carry my soul along"'' *''"Agreed"'' *''"How should I proceed"'' Regna: *"Where is your rage Summoner?" *"ahhh the smell of fresh blood, delicious" Taunt: Priscilla: *''"The Sun shall Rise again upon us!"'' *''"I won’t fall until I unite us all!"'' Regna: *''"A body count down that won’t stop until someone stop me ahahahaha!"'' *''"Natural selection leave only the stronger survive!"'' Joke: Priscilla: *''"Maybe if we... well good point but... ok just shut up"'' *''"You don’t want to see my Bad side, she is ugly"'' Regna: *''"A joke? Your head in a Stick ahahahah! What? It’s funny for me"'' Upon Death: Priscilla: *''"No... I can’t die until I unite us all once again"'' Regna: *''"This can't be! NOOOO!"'' *''"AHHH it’s all you fault Summoner!!"'' Stats *'Health: '''430 (+98) *'Health regen: 7.0 (0.6.5) *'''Manaless *'Range: ' **'Priscilla:' 600 **'Regna:' 200 *'Attack Damage:' 55 (+3.4) *'Attack Speed: '''0.625 (+3.50%) *'Armor: 20 (+4) *'Magic Resist: '''30 (+0.75) *'Movement Speed: '''322 Abilities Tags '''Priscilla: Ranged, Carry or mage (can’t decide), support Regna: Bruiser, Melee, Jungle (maybe) Abilities I’m having a bad time thinking on original skills for her, mostly on her ult, I accept Suggestions Official *'Passive:' Fury of Regna: Priscilla is able to channel Regna's energy to help her in combat Priscilla As Priscilla you will be using a traditional Ranged carry whit AS Steroids and great range Regna When changing to Regna you will be using a Bruiser *'(Q) Royal Punishment: '''Regna hits a single target whit massive force, stunning it for 1 sec and enemies around it will be nocked back and slowed by 30% **Cooldown: 15 sec Ideas in the air '®: Arachnophobia:' Priscilla channel Regna's energy revealing her Ancient Form It says channel but it isn’t channeled, it’s like any other transformation skill Priscilla/Regna has to wait 10 sec before changing forms Upon reaching 50 Rage she can’t change to Priscilla until it gets lower, but also deals additional damage on every hit on the same target. When Priscilla gets her ultimate she gains buffs depending on her form Regna have additional AS, Armor and MR, instead Priscilla have bonus Health regen, AD and Movement Speed Priscilla as a champion is divided in 2: Priscilla and Regna. '''Web Blast:' Priscilla creates a shield and charge to knock up all targets along her path Doom Gaze: Shoots a web to the target area. If the web encounters an enemy unit it will share them and deal physical damage. *Cooldown: 20 / 19 / 18 / 17 / 16 seconds *Duration: 1 / 1.25 / 1.5 / 1.75 / 2 seconds *Magic Damage: 60 / 120 / 180 / 240 / 300 (+0.5 per bonus attack damage) *Cost: 140 mana (E): Vicious Bite: Priscilla Viciously bites her target dealing heavy physical damage and stealing their attack speed for 4 sec. What do I want to give to the summoners whit Priscilla? Her lore show the player that everyone needs a second chance, I wanted to create a deep lore that inspire the player, along whit an unique champ that reflexes an unique lore. Momentum solemne Category:Custom champions